A Trip Down Memory Lane
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go shopping for food and bump into... themselves from 2006. very random fic, but please r&r Pretty Please. I love hearing from you.


**A/N this is just another pointless one-shot I came up with during the French exchange. It's even more random than **_**When the Doctor Gets Sick**_**. So if you found that one random, you will most certainly find this one even MORE random. (Well I do). So yeah anyway, very random, but I hope you like it.**

**ENJOY**

**(Oh and I do not own anything. Seriously you would know if I did.)**

* * *

><p>"Doctor!" Shouted Rose as she ran into the control room.<p>

"Rose!" The Doctor mimicked her.

"Hey don't mimic me. God you are so annoying sometimes." Rose told him as she entered the room.

"But you love me really." The Doctor looked round the console at her, smiling. He knew she couldn't be made at him if he smiled like that. It was one of the many things that had made Rose fall in love with him.

"Yes I do love you really, but you're still annoying." Rose said.

"Aw thanks Rose, I love you too." The Doctor said sarcastically.

"Less of the sarcasm Mister."

"Yes ma'am." The Doctor saluted at her and Rose walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her nose.

"Anyway what was it you wanted?" The Doctor asked.

"I just came to say that we need to go food shopping, cos the food on the TARDIS has either gone off or been eaten." Rose told him as she removed her arms from his neck at the same time he let go of her waist.

"But Rose, you know I hate shopping! It's too domestic and y'know I don't do domestic." The Doctor whined.

"So was marring me too domestic for you then?" Rose teased.

"Marring you was different. I love you, I love you a lot but I do not love shopping at all!" the Doctor explained.

"Please Doctor. For me." Rose looked at the Doctor with puppy dog eyes knowing that he would never say no to that look.

"Fine let's go." The Doctor sighed and set the co-ordinates on the TARDIS.

Once they had landed, Rose ran to the doors, opened them and stepped out.

'Phew,' she thought, 'he landed us on the right planet for once.'

Rose suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and was ripped away from her thoughts. She turned around to see the Doctor smiling at her.

"You landed us on the right planet for once." Rose clapped her hands and smiled back at him.

"I don't always land us on the wrong planets, sweetheart. Blame the TARDIS she has a mind of her own y'know." Rose rolled her eyes at him. Even though she loved her husband very much, there were a few things about him that annoyed the hell out of her. For example he would always blame the TARDIS for things that were clearly his fault.

"Right then, let's get this over with. Like I said before I love you but I hate shopping." The Doctor said removing his arms from Rose's waist and taking her hand.

Together they walked the short distance to the supermarket, the Doctor walking much slower than usual.

As they entered the shop, Rose grabbed a small trolley and began to wheel it through the shop. The Doctor stayed by her side and began scuffing his shoes on the ground as he walked. Rose noticed and rolled her eyes at him for the second time that day. God he could be one hell of a child sometimes. He never acted like this in his last incarnation, but she had to admit, whenever someone mentioned bananas his eyes would light up and he would smile a cheeky smile. He still did that in his current body, but it was more childish.

After about an hour, the Doctor and Rose came out of the shop with quite a few bags, which were mostly carried by the Doctor. He found this extremely annoying, but he did it because of Rose, he would do ANYTHING for her.

They were about to enter the TARDIS when they heard a familiar noise: the sound of the TARDIS! The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and surprised and confused look on their faces.

"Doctor, that's the TARDIS, but she's standing right in front of..." Rose was cut off by a sudden gust of wind. The two of them turned around to see that another TARDIS was had landed only a short distance away. "...Us," Rose finished.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." The Doctor said after a long pause.

Suddenly the doors opened and a voice came from the inside.

"Come on Rose, hurry up! It'll be 2007 soon if you don't get a move on!"

"Doctor that's you." Rose whispered.

"I know," the Doctor whispered back.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"I don't know."

"You're a big help y'know that." Rose said sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic Rose." The Doctor told her.

"Sorry," Rose replied. "How about we get back in our TARDIS and leave quickly." Rose suggested after a pause.

"Good idea Rose! See this is one of the many reasons why I love you." The Doctor said, but he didn't move, he stayed exactly where he was, still staring at the other TARDIS in front of them. Rose gave him a look.

"Doctor," the Doctor turned to look at his wife.

"Yes sweetheart?" Rose just pointed to their TARDIS standing behind the two of them. The Doctor turned to look at where Rose was pointing.

"Oh," Was all he said. Rose rolled her eyes at him for the third time in the space of a day. The two of them began to enter their TARDIS, at the same time the other Doctor and Rose stepped out of their TARDIS.

"What! (?)" The other Doctor said. The Doctor and Rose stopped in the doorway of the TARDIS and ever so slowly turned around.

"Ah," said the Doctor, still standing in the doorway. Rose just continued to stare at the other them standing by the TARDIS.

Soon they were walking towards each other. They hadn't realised they were doing so until they were face to face with one another.

"What?" Both Doctor's said at once.

"Are you from the future?" The other Doctor asked.

"Depends. What year is it for you?"

"For us its 2006."

"Yes then we are from the future. For us its 2011.

"OK."

"Yeah." The present Doctor breathed.

There was an awkward silence for a while, before the past Doctor spoke.

"So is there anything to look forward to in the future?" The past Doctor said with a cheeky smile, knowing that he wasn't supposed to know. However he knew that he was smart enough to tell himself too many details.

The present Doctor and Rose looked at each other and smiled before Rose spoke.

"A few things. Although there is something bad that's going to happen, but I can't tell you what."

"Is it very bad?" The past Doctor asked fearing the future a bit now.

"Let's just say that hearts will be broken. Three to be exact.

"Do things get better after though?" Past Rose asked.

"Oh yeah, things get a lot better. Don't they Rose?" The present Doctor said.

"Yep things get a lot better, better than you could imagine." Present Rose smiled at her husband and then to their past doubles.

"2008's a good year, 2009, and most recently 2010 was a fantastic year!"

"And 2011 onwards." Rose mumbled, just loud enough so her Doctor could hear. Although he wasn't meant to.

The Doctor looked at her confused. It had only just turned 2011; they were only 8 days away from their first wedding anniversary on the 10th of January. So how did Rose know it was going to be a good year? For all they knew it could be worse than 2007. There was no way of telling. (Unless they went forwards in time, but that would ruin the surprises the year had to offer). The Doctor decided to ask Rose about it when they were finally alone again and not with their doubles from the past.

"Anyway, we should probably be going. Gotta dump these in the TARDIS." The present Doctor said looking at all the bags he had forgot he was carrying.

"Ok it was nice seeing a future us, tell both me and Rose that we do have a future together." The past Doctor said smiling.

'_You have no idea.' _The present Doctor thought. He and Rose smiled at their doubles, who smiled back, and headed for their TARDIS. The past Doctor and Rose did the same. Soon there was only the one TARDIS again and that soon faded away leaving no sigh that it was ever there.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was 'fixing' the TARDIS after he had set the co-ordinates on the console, so the ship would only float in the time vortex.<p>

Rose had gone off to put all the stuff they had bought in the kitchen. After a few minutes she returned and sat on the jump seat.

The Doctor came out from under the console and looked at her.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Y'know earlier you mumbled something about 2011 being a good year," the Doctor started. Rose nodded, surprised that he had heard her when she mumbled that.

"Well, what did you mean by that? For all we know it could be a terrible year." The Doctor said. Rose looked down nervously.

"I just know it's going to be a good year that's all." Rose replied.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. "That's all?"

"Yeah,"

"OK, I know that's not true. What's going on Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"OK fine. I was going to tell you tonight, but since you really wanna know I'll tell you now. However you have to come over here, cos I want a hug." Rose said. The Doctor smiled at her and got up, and then he walked over to Rose and sat down. He then wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him. Rose rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled up closer to him.

"OK Rose, now can you tell me what's going on?" The Doctor asked after a few moments.

"OK, promise me you won't get mad." Rose said.

"Rose you said it was something that will make 2011 onwards good years. So it can't be that bad."

"Well I think it's a good thing, but you might not." Rose told him.

"Ok I promise I won't get mad. Now can you tell me please?" The Doctor asked getting impatient.

Rose let out a long breath before answering. "Doctor, I'm pregnant." She finally told him. The Doctor stared at her, his eyes wide in surprise. Rose looked at him. Was he mad at her? Did he not want to have a child? Or did he not want a child with _her_?

Her fears were reassured when the Doctor was beginning to smile at her. She smiled a small smile back at him. The Doctor then pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Rose that's fantastic! When did you find out?" The Doctor asked excited.

"A few days ago. I was too scared to tell you then; I didn't know how you would react." Rose admitted.

"Oh Rose, you know you can tell me anything. Good or bad." The Doctor said as he continued to hug her.

"I know," The Doctor let her go and Rose snuggled up to the Doctor's side, resting her head on his shoulder. The Doctor then wrapped an arm around Rose and rested a hand on her stomach. Rose placed her hand over his and smiled up at him. The Doctor smiled back at her and brought his lips down to hers.

"I love you, Doctor." Rose said once they let go.

"I love you too, Rose. And you little one." The Doctor rubbed Rose's stomach making Rose giggle. He then kissed her forehead and Rose placed her head back on the Doctor's shoulder and closed her eyes.

2011 was most certainly going to be a good year!

~the End~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked it. This is the second story out of three that I came up with on the French exchange. THREE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! So I should be getting the third one up soon, well the first chapter of it up soon anyway, and then if people like it and I don't get terrible writers block (Like I have at the moment with my remake of series 2. I will do my best to get over my writers block, but I'm mainly concentrating on Recovering Precious Memories (or RPM as I like to call it) at the moment)**

**So yeah hoped you liked it. And y'see that button that says 'review this chapter' click on it and let me know what you thought.**

**Love you guys.**

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


End file.
